Racing Buddies
by Agent BM
Summary: This was a request from my friend Mangle6. Mocho and Lucy have been friends for a while and their lives have only gotten better as their friendship grows stronger by the day. One day however, on a slow day for Sugar Rush, Lucy convinces Mocho to join her in a race. What happens when the 2 race together and suddenly bring life back to their game?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own wir. Lucy and Kevin belong to me, mocho belongs to my friend Mangle6, any other ocs will be given credit when they show up. This is an idea requested by my friend mangle, hope you like it.

It was a very slow day for sugar rush, and the racers were bored. For the arcade in general it was an average day, but for some reason there was little interest in sugar rush today. The racers were lucky to be alive and still around since the company that made their game went out of business years ago and a fan community kept their game updated with new characters and new tracks every now and then thanks to a computer installed into their cabinet, but nothing has come from the fan community in a while, and the racers could only wonder if people were losing interest in their game.

At the starting line of the Royal raceway, racers old and new waited in their karts, bored and doing random things to pass the time.

"I hate slow days like this" Said Vanellope

"Cute candy game ready to be played, no wait" Taffyta shouted to no one in particular

"Our days are numbered I fear" Said Candlehead

In one of the front rows, President Vanellopes twin kids Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter sat in their karts just as bored as everyone else. They were the only 2 newer racers on the roster today, at age 12 they were eager to race, but not being played was getting to them. Lucy was asleep from boredom while Kevin was talking to one of his friends on the phone, a fan added character named Madison who was somehow part mermaid, and she was hanging out at the castle

"Maddie, you put the bread in the toaster, push down on the lever, and then it becomes toast. This doesn't need to be a conversation we're having" Kevin Said into his phone

Kevin covered his phone for a second and said something to himself

"Mod I wish one of my other friends were here to talk to"

Princess Lucy was peacefully dozing off in her kart. The game hadn't been played for almost an hour, maybe 2. She just like everyone else feared of being unplugged if their game didn't make any money soon. Her sleep was interrupted when she heard a voice.

"Hello Lucy"

Lucy rubbed her eyes open to see her friend for 3 years now, Mocho Smoreline, a half rabbit half human hybrid character.

"Hi mocho, what're you doing here? Normally you don't come near the tracks" Said Lucy

"I was bored so I thought I'd visit you, I haven't heard any engines in a while, is no one playing?" Mocho Asked

"Would I be asleep if I was busy?" Lucy asked "We're all bored mocho"

Mocho sat behind Lucy on her kart, the sweet revenge.

"Do you ever get tired of racing Lucy?" Mocho Asked

"No one gets tired of racing here mocho. Nothing's more refreshing than the wind blowing in your face as you drive. You should try it sometime"

"You know I can't drive Lucy, plus racing scares me, what if I crash and hurt myself?" Mocho Asked

"Ok so you don't drive, what if you rode with someone you trust? Get that feeling that we all feel" Said Lucy

"You want me to ride with you?" Asked Mocho "I mean I'll do it, but what would the players think?"

"It's just one race, besides no ones gonna notice, what are the chances the next player will care if they see you?"

"Well, since it is just one race, sure why not? But where will I sit?" Mocho Asked

"Guess you can sit on my lap, I'll make sure you stay in" Said Lucy

Lucy scooted back as far as she could in her seat and mocho sat on her lap. Lucy could still see, reach her steering wheel and pedals surprisingly.

"You sure this is fine?" Mocho Asked

"It's just one race. Sorry I don't have another helmet, but I have some goggles for you." Said Lucy

Lucy adjusted her seat belt so mocho would stay secure and handed him a pair of blue goggles. Vanellope looked to her daughter and spoke

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Vanellope Asked

"Letting my friend join me for a race, I hope that's not a problem" Said Lucy

"Normally I'd be against this but we're not busy, so I'll allow this" Said Vanellope

(In the arcade)

A bored child, a young boy, maybe 7 years old, wandered the arcade, most of his favorite games were being hogged, while others were temporarily out of order for repairs. He made his way to sugar rush.

"Why not? Got nothing better to do" Said the child

The child sat in the drivers seat and inserted some coins into the machine. He looked at the racer select screen and thought who to pick. He went to Lucys picture, he was intrigued since not only was Lucy there, but this bunny looking kid standing behind her, since mocho was in Lucys kart his picture was on her selection picture.

"Guess I'll go with this girl, though who's that rabbit kid?" The child asked

The child selected Lucy.

"Lucy Fluggerbutter"

Meanwhile in the game, the racers were starting their engines, they were finally being played. Lucys kart flashed for a brief moment.

"I've been chosen, been a while since that's happened" Said Lucy

"Is that a good thing?" Mocho Asked

"I'm not completely in control of my kart, but don't worry, I got you" Said Lucy

Mocho grabbed onto whatever he could in the kart and watched as the starting lights flashed. Mocho drooped his rabbit ears down so Lucy could see a little better. Lucy revved her engine, she was ready. The light quickly turned green and all the racers sped off from the starting line. Lucy had an early lead, but since she was being played by a young child, obviously she fell behind a little.

"Why're we losing? Aren't you a great driver?" Mocho Asked

"It's not my fault, I'm not completely in control" Said Lucy

The young child playing was doing his best to catch up as he approached Gumball gorge. His older sister, a 13 year old girl, walked up to him.

"Playing some Sugar rush Toby? Which racer is that?"

"Someone named Lucy"

"Why are you playing as Lucy? She's just a vanellope wannabe. Hey what's that in her kart?"

"Some rabbit looking kid, that's why I chose Lucy, 2 characters in one"

"Well you're losing the race, better grab a power up"

The young boy drove through Gumball gorge, narrowly avoiding Gumballs rolling towards him, and managed to grab a powerup cube.

"Power up, Cappuccino calamity"

A cannon popped up behind lucys kart and fired hot coffee at the racers in front of her, which surprised Lucy and the girl.

"Now that's new" said the girl

"That's not one of my normal power ups, since when have you been programmed with personal power ups?" Lucy asked

"I don't know, it's in my coding maybe? Maybe I was designed to race I don't know" Said Mocho

"Well that power up's better than my sour rockets that's for sure" Said Lucy

The player drove Lucy through the rest of the track, making it to 4th place. Around the final stretch of the track, he picked up another power up. A catapult appeared on the back of lucys kart with a few melting marshmallows stacked on it. The catapult fired in front of the front racers, trapping them in a sticky mess. The karts came to a complete stop as a countdown timer counted down from 10. This was enough time for Lucy to pass the other racers and reach first place upon crossing the finish line.

"Yes, I won" Said Toby

A cutscene played of Lucy receiving her trophy. Mocho stood behind her, but Lucy grabbed him and showed him to the player. The boy was thrilled, the girl was intrigued.

"They like you mocho" Said Lucy

"They do?" Mocho Asked

"Just smile and wave" said Lucy

The 2 waved as the cutscene finished. The girl pushed her brother out of the seat.

"I want to give this girl a shot, those powerups looked cool" Said the girl

She inserted a few coins in the machine and selected Lucy, and before long Lucy and mocho were racing again. Gamers started noticing lucys different powerups as well as this new character. Normally gamers didn't think much of Lucy besides having mostly the same powers of vanellope, now she was different, did a fan make an update to the game? Did Lucy get altered? No matter what it was, gamers were curious and lined up to check out lucy and this new character who showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

From that moment on until closing time, Sugar rush had a steady stream of players, mostly from people wanting to try Lucy and Mocho out. Mochos power ups mixed with Lucys created an interesting combination, and those who didn't play as her wanted to see if they could best her. Almost all the races that day Lucy ended up winning because of her power ups Mocho gave her. After the roster race, both kids said their goodbyes.

"That was really fun Lucy, it was nice spending time with you" Said Mocho

"It felt great finally being played as, it's been so long. Here mocho, before you go"

Lucy went to her pile of trophies she won and gave one to Mocho.

"I want you to have this, a little token of our friendship" Said Lucy

"But this is yours" Said Mocho

"Without you, I wouldn't have this. It's just an empty cup anyway for the most part, I insist, take it, to remember what you did for me" Said Lucy

"Why thanks Lucy. I'll put this someplace special. I better get home now, I'll see you later" Said Mocho

Mocho began heading back towards the candy cane forest. Lucys family approached her.

"Great idea letting your friend join you, we haven't been played this much in a while" Said Kevin

"I just heard the money get collected, we made 30 dollars in coins today" Said Rancis

"$30? When was the last time our game even made that?" Lucy asked

"If this keeps up, we might finally be getting some updates, heck we might not get unplugged. This is all thanks to you Lucy, and I think you deserve an award. All the burger time burgers you can eat" Said Vanellope

"You really mean it mom?" Lucy asked excitedly

Burger time was one of Lucys favorite burger places in the arcade, and to hear she could have all she wanted was a real treat.

"Come on everyone, family dinner at burger time" said Vanellope to her kids and Rancis

(Mochos House in the candy cane forest)

Mocho was having dinner with his family, showing off his trophy.

"They liked me, they really liked me. There were little kids smiling and waving at me, Said I was the cutest thing ever. We won almost every race we were in today. The gamers didn't want to leave. Me and Lucy made a great team. She gave me this to remember this day" Said Mocho

His mom, Fudge, who was the size of a child racer, took the trophy from Mocho.

"I'm so proud of you Mocho, we will put this somewhere special for all of us to see. My little boy just conquered his fear of racing" Said Fudge

"While I didn't technically drive, Lucy did make sure I was properly secured, and she let me hold onto the steering wheel." Said Mocho

"So this a one time thing bro?" His sister Cinnamon Asked

"Well, I don't know. It was pretty fun being there. All I know is if I had the chance to do it again I would" Said Mocho

(Burger time)

Vanellope, Rancis, Lucy and Kevin sat at a table eating from a big plate of burgers in front of them. They were all in a good mood.

"So sis, how does it feel knowing the players finally love you?" Kevin asked between bites

Lucy sipped on her soda and spoke

"It feels great. I finally got my wish, I finally have people say I'm not just a copy of mom and I'm unique. Sure mocho helped with that, but I'll take what I can get" said Lucy

"See princess, we told you the players would warm up to you eventually" said Rancis

"And to think you almost jumped off diet cola mountain because you thought no one would ever like you. Well look at you now. You're the reason we're here sis, you saved our game today" Said Kevin

"So do you and mocho plan to continue being a team?" Asked Vanellope

"You know? I don't know. The fan community will decide that I guess, the comments should be up by morning. Arcades closed tomorrow right?" Lucy asked

"Yeah" Said Kevin

"Well we'll find out what they think of us then and go from there" Said Lucy

"Well if you do continue working together, I suggest we expand your kart, mocho can't sit on your lap forever" Said Vanellope

"I know mom. You're right, I should put another seat in. I'll do it tomorrow. But for now, we got burgers to enjoy" Said Lucy

(The next morning)

Lucy was sound asleep in her bedroom. She had nothing important to do today so she took the opportunity to sleep in, that was until she heard knocking on her door. At first she chose to ignore it, but it persisted, eventually forcing her to wake up.

"Lucy wake up, you gotta come see this" she heard Kevin say

Lucy sat up in bed, put on her my little pony slippers, and walked to the door. She opened it to see her brother

"What is it?" Lucy asked

"We're getting an update, a new track is being made. We're gonna go see what it is, you wanna come?" Kevin Asked

"Heck yeah I wanna come, give me 10 minutes" Said Lucy

There hasn't been a new track added for quite a while in sugar rush, this was great news, that meant the game would be sticking around at least for a little while longer. Lucy quickly got dressed, grabbed some belongings, and ran out her bedroom door.

(Somewhere by cereal box canyon)

A large section by cereal box canyon was walled off from the racers, it was a metal wall with the words 'Coming soon, Vanillaline falls' written on signs around the wall. All the racers were curious what it would be, and they all came to see what it might be. Vanellope noticed a note from the fan community and the people making the track. She read it aloud to the other racers.

"Starting next moth, a new track will be available in all sugar rush arcade cabinets and modern home versions. Due to the popularity of character Lucy Fluggerbutter and this mysterious rabbit boy who, after digging into files, we now know as Mocho Smoreline, we the fans of sugar rush speedway are making a brand new track based on the 2 racers. Vanillaline falls will be ready for racing in 1 months time" said Vanellope our loud

Lucy was surprised, she inspired a new track to be made? This was something she never dreamed of happening. Her life was changing so much in so little time. A year ago she tried to commit suicide by jumping off diet cola mountain because she was so unpopular with gamers, now here she was inspiring a brand new track. Just about every racer congratulated her achievement and contribution to the game. She went to her kart and pulled her phone out of her purse which she kept in a hidden compartment, she needed to see what the fans were saying about her now.

'How have I never noticed this girl before?'

'Lucy is more than a vanellope wannabe, I see that now'

'Next chance I get I gotta play as her'

'Lucy and Mocho have an amazing set of power ups'

Lucy kept reading, and all she saw was praise for her and mocho. She saw drawings posted, little kids drew pictures of her. Seeing those made Lucy smile, she finally got her wish to be loved by gamers. She had to tell mocho about this. She quickly called him.

"Mocho, meet me at your secret spot, its urgent" Lucy said on the phone

Lucy hopped in her kart, and sped off to the candy cane forest


	3. Chapter 3

(Mochos rabbit hole, candy cane forest)

Lucy was showing Mocho some of the things people said about him, he was surprised.

"They like us as a team?" Mocho Asked

"Apparently. But this is great. Not only do fans like us, they're making fan art of us, I've never had fan art of me made" Said Lucy

She showed him pictures on her phone of drawings kids and adults made. He smiled.

"I must say it feels nice being appreciated like this" Said Mocho

"Guess we're now an unofficial team. Hopefully the fans don't start shipping us as a couple. No offense you're cute and all but I like you as a friend" Said Lucy

"I think it's too late for that" Said Mocho

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked

He showed her pics on her phone fans made of them holding hands, kissing, some had hearts around them.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lucy asked herself

"Fans ship weird things" said Mocho

"Believe me mocho I know. I've seen the shippings made for the other racers. You don't wanna know." Said Lucy

"I don't think I wanna know" Said Mocho

Mocho looked at different articles and looked at something that got him interested.

"I'm getting merchandise? Does anyone here get their own merchandise?" Mocho Asked

"You're joking right? All the racers have merchandise, even I have merchandise" said Lucy

"You do?" Asked Mocho

"Yeah I get t shirts, action figures, my kart is a toy, I have a plush doll, all the racers get this stuff" Said Lucy

"Really? I want to see that now" Said Mocho

Lucy went to another website on her phone and showed him plush toys and action figures and karts of all the racers for sale. Mocho was surprised, he didn't know these existed. All the plushes had little black eyes instead of their normal eyes, which he didn't understand. His eyes fell on lucys plush, he was embarrassed to tell Lucy he wanted one, thinking she'd find it weird he wanted a toy of her, he'd have to ask someone to get it for him somehow. Mocho handed Lucy back her phone.

"I must say, I'm really surprised the gamers found us so interesting" Said Lucy

"So am I. Does this mean we're a team?" Asked Mocho

"I guess we are. This doesn't bother you does it? Having to race with me?" Asked Lucy

"No of course not. I love having the opportunity to hang out with you." Said Mocho

"Well if we're gonna be a team, I guess I'm gonna need to bake a new kart" Said Lucy

"Why what's wrong with your old kart? I love your old kart" Said Mocho

"I love my kart too but I can't have you sitting on my lap all the time. You need your own seat" Said Lucy

Mocho dropped his ears, he actually liked sitting in lucys lap. But if this was what was necessary to Lucy, then so be it.

"Very well. By the way if you're gonna make a new kart, all I ask is a nice soft seat, oh and I'm gonna need a way to have food during racing" Said Mocho

"No problem I carry small candies in my kart anyway it shouldn't be hard to-

"That's not gonna be enough. Lucy you know how much I need to eat to stay healthy" Said Mocho

"Are you serious? How on earth am I supposed to fit that much food in a kart? I can't exactly put a fridge in there Mocho" Said Lucy

Mocho pointed to Lucys purse which sat on a chair

"I'm not holding that much food in my purse" Said Lucy

"No not that, you have that thing of yours that lets you hold lots of stuff, why not make another one of those?" Asked Mocho

"I suppose it is possible" Said Lucy "Id have to modify it for food but I can do that"

"Great. So when will all this be ready?" Asked Mocho

"I'll have everything ready tomorrow. I got a lot of work to do, be by the track at 9 am tomorrow because that's when we open" Said Lucy "I gotta go bake a kart, I'll see you later"

Lucy grabbed her bag and climbed out of mochos hole. Mocho grabbed his phone which sat on a charger in a corner filled with books and a bean bag chair. He dialed his sister, Cinnamon.

"Hey Cin, it's me. This is gonna sound weird but can you do me a favor? I want a plush doll of Lucy. No this is not a joke, stop laughing I'm serious" Said Mocho a little angrily

Mocho didn't see Lucy for the rest of the day, she kept herself busy in the castle, working. It was not 8:55 the next morning, the arcade was about to open, and Lucy was nowhere to be seen. Mocho tapped his foot wondering where Lucy was. Not a moment later, Lucy appeared in front of him in a kart very similar to her old one, nearly identical except this one was slightly longer to have an extra seat installed.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mocho, I overslept, had to skip breakfast just to make it on time" Said Lucy

"You gonna be ok without food?" Asked Mocho

Lucy clutched her stomach as it grumbled weakly, she was a little hungry, but chose to ignore it.

"I'll be fine. Anyway, this is the sweet revenge 2.0. Same as my old kart just bigger. Got you a nice soft seat as requested, it's adjustable, so you can be closer to me if you wish. Also made a modified version of my storage device from my purse, it'll keep hot food hot and cold food cold. It took forever to figure out how to modify it to do that. It's Freshly stocked with food from the castle kitchen, by the way if you grab a burger time burger bag, throw it back in there, that's my lunch. Also have a special cup holder installed, you have a special cup that'll sit securely in place so you can drink without worrying about spilling" Said Lucy "oh, also got you this, for protection"

She pulled a helmet out of mochos seat. It was brown with 2 holes on the top for his ears to fit through and a yellow visor. Written on the back in gold lettering was mochos name. Mocho took the helmet Nd hopped into the kart.

"Before we begin, my parents and sister are watching me today, they have a couple requests of you" Said Mocho

"What requests?" Asked Lucy

"Just keep me safe. And if you get me injured cinnamon will rip you to shreds" Said Mocho

"That doesn't surprise me" Said Lucy

The arcade soon opened, and it was only a matter of time before sugar rush was played. Players were excited to see mocho and Lucy as playable characters, and with a new kart to go along with it. Gamers liked mochos coffee cannon, which messed with other racers karts much better than his s'mores catapult. That's not to say they didn't enjoy lucys sour rockets when they got activated, which were filled with acidic sour sparkles which slowed karts down a lot. By noon it seemed to slow down a little with players, so some racers went on a lunch break, Lucy intending to do the same, she was hungry.

"I can't wait to taste that burger" Said Lucy

Mocho pulled out lucys burger bag which she took from him in an instant. She pulled her burger out and was about to take a bite when she saw her kart flash, she was about to be played, she couldn't eat and drive at the same time, not with a burger anyway.

"Aw man" said Lucy "I hope this doesn't take long"

She put her burger back in her bag and gave it back to mocho, who was scarfing down on his own food Lucy had prepared for him. He felt a little guilty that he could eat but Lucy couldn't. Lucy started her engine as the game started up again. He could hear her stomach grumble a little louder over the engine.

Meanwhile eating their lunch on the sidelines, was Kevin's friend Lodhi Jr, and his brother Norville. Norville was growing jealous of Lucys popularity.

"How is it zat Lucy of all people is making our game be played? Last week she was a nobody to players" said Norville

"Don't take it too seriously bro, we still have our loyal fans" Said Jr

"If anyone should be getting respect from ze players, it should be us" said Norville

"Again, don't take it too seriously" Said Jr

For the next 2 hours, Lucy didn't have a single break to eat her lunch, her stomach was grumbling louder, and it bothered Mocho. He could tell Lucy was feeling pain from hunger. Mocho couldn't stand this any longer. He pulled out lucys burger.

"That's it Lucy, you're gonna eat even if I have to hold this burger in front of your mouth" Said Mocho

He adjusted his seat so he could get closer to her and held the burger in front of her mouth.

"Eat it, now, you need it" Said Mocho

Lucy didn't hesitate and scarfed down her burger. Mocho was a little afraid Lucy would bite his fingers so he constantly moved them as Lucy ate. He wiped her face up and she gave a small burp.

"Excuse Me" said Lucy

"All better now?" Asked Mocho

"Much" Said Lucy

Lucy then began rubbing her back against the seat.

"Uh mocho, odd little request, can you scratch my back for me please? It really itches and I can't scratch it, I need both hands on my wheel" Said Lucy

Mocho nodded in agreement and leaned towards Lucy. He pushed her a little forward and began vigorously scratching her back.

"Oh yeah that's the spot, a little to the right, that's it. Now I can focus on winning again" Said Lucy

Lucy felt mocho start to massage her shoulders, she didn't ask for him to do that.

"Your arms must be getting tired from having to hold the wheel all day so maybe this'll ease you a little" Said Mocho

"Uh thanks mocho, wow this feels good. You don't have to-

"I insist, I got nothing better to do but eat and watch the scenery go by" Said Mocho

"Well thanks mocho, I really appreciate that" Said Lucy

Racing went on as normal for most of the day, with small breaks in between. Lucy and mocho proved to be popular again, and fans were excited for the upcoming new track, whatever it may hold. By the end of the work day and after the random roster race, Lucy hugged mocho goodbye before speeding off with her family.

Mocho went to his family, who gave him hugs and congratulated Mocho for racing with Lucy.

"Oh before I forget, stopped into the internet, got you this as requested" his sister Cinnamon Said before giving him a bag

Mocho opened the bag and saw a bagged plush of Lucy. It was around 13 inches tall, had her outfit look just like lucys. It had black eyes instead of her brown eyes for a reason he didn't know, it even had lucys gold ring bracelet on its right arm and little plastic dangling earrings to represent lucys cherry earrings. He ripped it out of the plastic bag and hugged it tight

"Remind me why you asked me to get you that and not your friend the princess? Surely she could've gotten you one" said Cinnamon

"Well, it'd be a little embarrassing of me asking, she'd think it's weird if I wanted a toy of her" Said Mocho

"You sure you don't have a crush on her? You're always saying she's cute" Said Cinnamon

"Yes she's cute, I do like her, but I only like her as a friend, you know I'm not into girls like that" Said Mocho

"Yes I know, I've met your boyfriend" said Cinnamon

"Lucy doesn't like me that way either, I'm pretty sure of it" Said Mocho

"If you say so" Said Cinnamon


End file.
